In general, since the patients or the elderly, who have mobility difficulties or who are unable to move their lower body by their own will, do not have the ability to handle their own excreta, there is an inconvenience that a guardian or a caregiver should always reside at hand.
Therefore, in order to solve such an inconvenience, an excreta disposal apparatus for collecting excreta by directly contacting the body has been researched and developed. Such an excreta disposal apparatus is designed to receive and suck a user's excreta and discharge the excreta to the outside so that the excreta can be automatically treated even if the guardian or the caregiver does not reside around the user.
However, since the disposal apparatus is designed without considering the body of the user and is concentrated only on the function of the excreta disposal, the conventional excreta disposal apparatus developed to date has a problem that the usability is very low. Generally, since a part around the buttocks or the genital area where excreta is excreted is sharply curved and the excreta disposal apparatus is difficult to adhered, there are many cases where the excreta leaks out between the human body and the excreta disposal apparatus.
In addition, the users, such as the patients or the elderly, who use the excreta disposal apparatus often live in a bed and frequently cannot change their posture on their own. When such a state persists for a long time, a bedsore occurs, so that it is necessary to periodically change the posture. However, since the posture cannot be changed in the state where the excreta disposal apparatus is worn, there is an inconvenience to remove the excreta disposal apparatus.
In addition, when the user discharges the excreta to the excreta disposal apparatus, much effort is required to wash it. In order to solve this problem, a nozzle for spraying washing water may be provided in a space in which the excreta is received. However, in this case, since the washing can be performed only in a restricted area, the effect is insignificant, and the number of nozzles is inevitably increased.
Therefore, a method for solving such problems is required.